


Et l'on n'y peut rien

by Ahelya



Series: Clé de JJG [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Et l'on n'y peut rien, F/M, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Poetry, Present Tense, Romance, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Vite. Il peut pointer l'exact moment où il tombe amoureux d'elle.Vite. Elle peut pointer l'exact moment où elle tombe amoureuse de lui.Lent. Il ne peut pointer l'exact moment où il est tombé amoureux d'elle.Lent. Elle ne peut pointer l'exact moment où elle est tombée amoureuse de lui.





	Et l'on n'y peut rien

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Base ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Autre résumé possible pour cet OS : Une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman rencontre Austen et Orgueil et préjugés après une nuit d'insomnie...

_Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un_

_Invisible, il pose ses liens_

_Dans les méandres des inconscients_

_Il se promène impunément…_

 

* * *

Vite. Il peut pointer l'exact moment où il tombe amoureux d'elle. Pas à leur première rencontre. Pas au premier regard. Plus tard. Comme si la foudre venait de tomber sur lui alors que le ciel est bleu et clair et que le soleil brille de mille feux. C'est vif. Rapide. Claire. Eclatant. Aveuglant. Comme elle alors qu'elle promet de protéger la ville et jure de lutter jour après jour contre celui qui les menace. Un moment. Il n'a besoin que d'un moment pour tomber amoureux d'elle.

Vite. Elle peut pointer l'exact moment où elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Pas à leur première rencontre qui a tous les accents d'un lourd orage. Pas au premier regard. Le regarde-t-elle seulement alors qu'il essaie d'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Mais plus tard alors que l'orage est passé et que la pluie tombe. Juste un moment où le soleil soudain surgit malgré le ciel gris. Elle n'a besoin que d'un moment pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

Lent. Il ne peut pointer l'exact moment où il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne peut même pas pointer le moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'était. Point. Et aujourd'hui encore, il se demande, parfois, quand. Entre deux de ses balbutiements ? Entre deux rougissements ? Quand il porte le masque, qu'il l'appelle princesse et qu'elle lui répond avec assurance et autorité ? Quand il l'observe, penchée sur son bureau, ignorant le reste du monde alors qu'elle dessine et crée ? Il ne l'a jamais su. Il sait juste qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul moment mais le résultat reste le même. Il l'aime.

Lent. Elle ne peut pointer l'exact moment où elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle est même sûre qu'il n'y a pas eu qu'un seul moment. Ce sont des nuits passées ensemble à parcourir les toits parisiens. Ce sont des jours à lutter côte à côte. Ce sont des mauvais jeux de mots à des moments inopportuns qui la font sourire et lever les yeux au ciel. Ce sont des silences à observer la lune, les étoiles ou le nuages, sur son balcon ou la tour Eiffel, en attendant leur prochain combat… Ce n'est pas un seul moment mais le résultat reste le même. Elle l'aime.

 

* * *

 

_Il choisit ses tours_

_Et ses va et ses vient_

_Ainsi fait l'amour_

_Et l'on n'y peut rien._


End file.
